You Steal My Heart
by ms. kiT
Summary: Li Xiao Lang is the future King of China. Fate unites him with Kanako Kinomoto. She is the japanese princess. Is she truly innocent though? Could she really be someone else? what is her ulterior motive for befriending the prince of china?read and find out
1. meet kanako

1st chapter  
  
~*You steal my heart *~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS. Duh.  
  
my old pen name was kit taylor. Im moving everything to this new one.  
  
Ok.... Im starting another fanfic! I was sitting in my bed, reading The Great Gastby (if that is spelled wrong, sorry. Hehe. Im too lazy to run up the stairs and get it.) when I thought, hey, mebe I should make a fanfic where sakura is some naughty little girl and Xiao Lang is some love-sick swooner! Ok... this fic is PROB not gunna turn out like that, but something similar. Lets see what I come up with now...  
  
Lets start.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was the darkest of nights. Only the pale moon's light rays penetrated through the darkness. Hong Kong was silent, yet not so silent. This bustling city would never be fully asleep.  
  
It is a time of monarchy, where the royal Li family ruled this vast land. The king had died a year ago, leaving Queen Yelan in charge. She had four beautiful daughters, but most importantly, one son, who would one day take over the throne.  
  
Cold and calculating, Li Xiao Lang knew how to manage a country. When he was young, he was forced to study every subject possible. He learned the art of martial arts, and when he was small started working on magic. He never once complained, but never having any fun in his younger age made him anti-social, and he rarely got along with anyone outside the family.  
  
The Li's were, saying quite frankly, filthy rich. This caused a paranoia, which led them to have many guards in the palace, and top security over their possessions.  
  
A month without a robbery attempt was a near miracle. Robberies every week was normal. If the robber wasn't caught, there was a panic. If the robber was caught, they would say off with his head faster than you could say don't.  
  
Ancient heirlooms and rooms of diamonds larger than ones' head were the rumors that spread like wildfire through the verdant land.  
  
No one had successfully broken into the well-guarded palace, and had come out with a smile on their faces. In fact, it was quite the opposite. I was near impossible to rob the palace, but people never stopped trying.  
  
"It is too irresistible."  
  
+++++  
  
Queen Yelan stood graceful as a swan while she looked her son over.  
  
He was 19. A ripe age to marry.  
  
'He won't agree to marry any Chinese princess' Yelan mused.  
  
Queen Yelan had once hosted a ball, where they invited the entire Chinese princesses in China. The queen had forced Xiao Lang to dance with each and every one of them, which made him infuriated, and after three hours, locked himself in his room with all the princesses at his door, and fumed for the rest of the night, and refused to come out till many days later.  
  
With messy dark brown hair, and gorgeous amber eyes, he was proclaimed the best looking bachelor in China. And while the girls rejoiced over this fact, he damned it to hell.  
  
"Looks," he once seethed," won't help me govern a country!"  
  
Yet while Queen Yelan understood what he was trying to say, she could help but add in "Lets say you're the worst looking man there ever was then. You can surely govern a country, but who would marry you if you had a hideous face?"  
  
"I will marry the girl who wont swoon at the sight of me and will love me for what I have in my heart, not what she can see on my face." Xiao Lang promised.  
  
"I will hold you to that" Queen Yelan said amused.  
  
+++++  
  
Queen Yelan decided to go into the city.  
  
Surrounded by her guards, she walked through a busy street, and noticed people looking at her with recognition on their faces.  
  
Ahead of her, a girl started running, she was going straight at Queen Yeland.  
  
BOOM CRASH  
  
The girl and I fell; the guards were not expecting that to happen and didn't react fast enough.  
  
"Omg! I am so sorry ma'am! I was in a hurry, and didn't see you! Oh no.... are you alright?!" the girl babbled, looking incredibly sorry.  
  
"That is alright," I said, surprise in her voice. The girl didn't know who she was? She had said "ma'am" instead of "your highness" and instead of bowing ridiculously on the ground for all she was worth, she only tried to help her up.  
  
The guards, now over from their shock, started towards her.  
  
Two of them grabbed her arms.  
  
"APOLOGIZE you peasant! You are speaking to your QUEEN!" One said, fear evident on his face.  
  
"WHAT? OH!" the girl cried out.  
  
Her fascinating emerald eyes fastened itself upon me. Her mouth slightly open from surprise.  
  
"Omg..." she breathed.  
  
I finally gave her a thorough look. She wore a silk kimono, cherry blossom petals adorning it. Her hair was tied up with a diamond clasp, a lock of hair tumbling down the side. Her face was flushed, and in overall, she was beautiful.  
  
"Let her go" I ordered the guards that were holding her.  
  
"what?" the guards looked at her confused.  
  
"let her go" I said again, my eyes now on the girl.  
  
She looked a bit nervously at me, as if she was wondering why she wasn't getting a punishment for being so disrespectful.  
  
"What is your name child?" I asked.  
  
"Kinomoto Kanako." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Will you join me?" I smiled at her, as her mouth gaped wide open at me.  
  
"I beg your pardon you highness?" she said, her eyes disbelievingly.  
  
"You are of royalty are you not?" I said to her, "You do not dress like a normal peasant."  
  
Her eyes danced and laughed at me.  
  
"Hahaha! You have a wonderful observation you highness. Yes, I am the princess of Japan. I came here to visit. I hoped to stay here unnoticed of my status, but it seems I have been caught." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, why don't you stay in our palace then? We always welcome any sort of royalty." I said generously. I might have found a suitable wife for my son!  
  
Her eyes shimmered with gratitude.  
  
"Oh! That is so kind of you! I really would appreciate it!" she said.  
  
+++++  
  
At the palace...  
  
"Sir, what if someone sees you?" a woman in her 50's asked the young prince of China.  
  
Xiao Lang was wearing a blue t-shirt, along with khaki shorts. If anyone outside the palace had seen him like that, they would have been shocked. The normalcy was that the royal family be at all times in a proper suit.  
  
"More like a suffocation device than a royal garb" Xiao Lang had muttered under his breath on more than one occasion.  
  
"It is the tradition" the woman snapped at him.  
  
Xiao Lang made no comment.  
  
The woman's name was Kaori. She had raised and taught Xiao Lang ever since he was a wee little boy. She had been the little prince's caretaker. In these days, the queen did not take care of her son. Her was taken care of by a nanny.  
  
"If I didn't have one drop of respect for you, I would have kicked you out by now." Xiao Lang said mildly.  
  
"I do not doubt that your highness" Kaori said dryly.  
  
The main door opened before the prince and Kaori.  
  
"Mother" Xiao Lang said immediately, but stopped short when he saw a girl next to her.  
  
She had honey coloured hair. Her emerald eyes were on everything at once. Xiao Lang breathed deeply.  
  
The girl finally noticed the young prince.  
  
Her eyes danced while she approached him. Xiao Lang's voice was caught in his throat.  
  
"Sir, you must be so lucky to work here!" she squealed.  
  
The whole room: ".........."  
  
"What... did you say?" Xiao Lang said incredulously.  
  
"Well... you work for the royal family right? What do you do here?" the girl said excitingly.  
  
Behind Xiao Lang, Kaori was struggling not to laugh right aloud.  
  
Queen's Yelan's eyes smiled.  
  
Xiao Lang couldn't believe it. The nerve of this girl!  
  
"I am the prince..." he said slowly.  
  
Kanako gasped. Then, she laughed right aloud!  
  
Xiao Lang stared at her unbelievably. First, this girl insulted him by thinking HE could be WORKING in the palace, then when she found out the truth, laughed at him!  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Xiao Lang asked quietly, which was what he did when he was angry.  
  
Kanako, oblivious to his anger, said, while choking on her laughter "you are the MOST unlikely prince I have ever met!"  
  
Xiao Lang FUMED silently while Kanako continued with her laughter.  
  
"Can dao le ma? Ni ji bu ji de ni zhiang de hua? (Do you see? Do you remember what you said to me?)" Yelan said over the laughter, which Kaori had finally joined to, as did several of the servants.  
  
Xiao Lang glared, and stormed out of the main hall, and his stomps could be heard.  
  
"Oh..."Kanako's face fell," did I say something wrong?"  
  
+++++  
  
= Xiao Lang POV =  
  
I was angry. That girl...  
  
But... somehow, I couldn't be completely angry with her.  
  
She WAS the first girl that had said anything like that to me. I was impatient and annoyed with rudeness, but I couldn't make myself as angry as I imagined I would be.  
  
I tiptoed out of my room, and went out to the palace garden, where many different flowers had been planted. It was my hobby to collect flower seeds, and plant them there. I strode over to a specific one. The cherry blossom, or in Japanese, known as Sakura.  
  
"Sakura..." I rolled the word on my tongue.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
My head snapped. There was a girl nearby, looking at the cherry blossoms as well.  
  
"Kanako" I said, with somewhat of a forced politeness.  
  
"I was looking for you." She said softly.  
  
I was surprised.  
  
"You were looking for me...? But how did you know I would be here?" I said, confused.  
  
"I don't know... just a feeling I guess," she said, walking towards me, until she was face to face with me.  
  
"I... I, wanted to um, apologize, for this morning, you know..." she mumbled under her breath, looking very sorry indeed, "that was very rude of me. I should have said that."  
  
"Oh?" I asked, slightly amused.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said... but I meant it." She said, a grin trying to force its way upon her face.  
  
Ni ji bu ji de ni zhiang de hua  
  
My mother's words played in my head.  
  
I will marry the girl who wont swoon at the sight of me and will love me for what I have in my heart, not what she can see on my face.  
  
My words played in my head.  
  
I looked at the girl before me, as she exclaimed over the beauty of the cherry blossoms before her. The wind swept her hair and she laughed, her eyes shining.  
  
"cmon...lets go back in. its getting chilly." I said gruffly.  
  
"Ok!" she said happily.  
  
As we went back into the palace, she started humming to herself.  
  
"Oh! I finally found what love is like. Oh! I don't want to let this feeling go..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hahaha. How was that? I hope that was ok.  
  
I just wanted to say,  
  
Born to kill: they killed this story cuz I accidentally gave it the wrong rating. Woops! Hahaha. But it's saved on my disk, so I'll have it back up in a jiffy. Hopefully.  
  
Which leads to me second problem. My dad has been catching me going online and stuff. Yeah, I'm a bad girl. -_-' hahahhaha. I find working on fanfic, talking online, and checking out xanga's (btw, mines peEkahb0o, check it out if you want. =] ) much more fascinating than learning what a catalyst is or what president won what election. SoO... he bought a software, where it records EVERYTHING I do, and takes random snapshots of the screen. Yea, how hardcore. I damn the ppl that make these types of products. Hahahahah.  
  
SO , therefore, I cant update or anything until I'm permitted to be online, which might not be for a while. Cuz... "This is the last month. Your future is decided in this month!" yeah. Hahaha. Parents... *sigh. Specially Asian ones. Anyway....  
  
Oh yea! Wonder why the title is called "you steal my heart?" well... ok, ill give it a little away, my plan for this fic. Theres thievery involved, as you prob could tell, reading the beginning. Instead of calling it "you've stolen my heart", I called it "you steal my heart", cuz my math teacher, shes as oddball. I mean, sure, she can teach, but shes a friggin psycho. Everytime no one can solve the problem, she clutches her heart dramatically, and saying with a heart wrenching voice "ooh, you steal my heart!". So whenever she cant solve a problem ( which is like everyday, I wonder how she became a math teacher), we all grab our hearts and yell " YOU STEAL ME HEART!"  
  
Am I weird? Yea. Hahaha.  
  
I hope you enjoy the fic.  
  
Kit TayLor  
  
To my angel EH 


	2. kanako revelaved!

2nd chapter  
  
~* You Steal My Heart *~  
  
hahaha... well, I might not be able to upload and update anything, but I can still write something until I can! =]  
  
oh yea, and kanako, is my friends name. Im not sure if it means anything *scratches head. Aka im too lazy to find my Japanese dictionary.(I try not to use names from other mangas. I like to be unique. ) And read to find out why I called her kanako. =] I don't want to spoil the goodies!  
  
You know? I have two birds. Ones a dusty headed conure, and another is a sun conure. Actually, the dusty headed conure is mine, and the sun is my mom's. I taught Kiwi (my bird), to shake hands. Awww.... he's so cute. =]  
  
My brother (reading over my shoulder): "your so WEEEEEIIIIIRRRRDDD! Your suppose to write stories instead of telling everyone about your life!"  
  
Okok....hahaha, enof about my life!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
= Xiao Lang POV =  
  
I woke to a singing melodious voice. Yawning, I started walking to the music room. I softly opened the door and saw Sa-Kanako standing in the middle, her eyes closed, singing her heart out. Light was bursting through the open balcony and it felt like I was in the presence of an angel singing.  
  
"Can anybody find me somebody to love  
  
Each morning I get up I'm tired of it all  
  
Can't barely stand on my feet  
  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
  
What are you doing to me  
  
I have spent all my years believin' in you  
  
But I just can't get no relief  
  
But somebody  
  
Somebody  
  
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
  
Got no feel I got no rhythm  
  
I just keep losing my beat  
  
I'm okay I'm alright  
  
It shows that there's no defeat  
  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
  
One day I'm gonna be free  
  
Lord somebody  
  
Somebody  
  
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
  
(She works hard) Everyday  
  
I try and I try and I try  
  
But everybody wants to put me down  
  
They say I'm going crazy  
  
They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain  
  
Got no common sense  
  
I've got nobody left to believe  
  
Find her somebody to love x6  
  
Can anybody find me  
  
Somebody To Love"  
  
Her vibrant tone rang across the room.  
  
As Sakura sang the last three words, I clapped. And I heard someone clap behind me. I turned around to face my cousin, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
"Beautiful, astounding, magnificent!" he said with a grin.  
  
Kanako twirled around, her hair flying, and blushed as the praise reached her ears.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said politely, obviously flustered they had caught her singing.  
  
I looked at Eriol angrily.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to visit the Japanese Princess." I said, with a hint of anger leaping out with my words.  
  
Eriol's eyebrows rose slightly. Then he gave his all-knowing look.  
  
"Why COUSIN, I never knew!" he cried, glancing from my face to Kanako's, then back.  
  
"Never knew what?" I snapped at him. He was impossible.  
  
"I didn't know you were finally ENGAGED, and what a lovely choice may I add." He said grinning crookedly.  
  
"What, what... what are you saying!?" I stuttered, and without thinking, said, "this girl means nothing to me! Nothing to me at all! Shes just some peasant my mother picked up off the streets!"  
  
Kanako gasped behind me. I felt someone push past me.  
  
Kanako ran out the room, the tears evidently running down her face.  
  
I was thunderstruck.  
  
"I didn't know you were a heart-breaker too." Eriol said smiling.  
  
My anger burst.  
  
I lunged forward and punched at him. He smoothly blocked.  
  
'Well... what did I expect. He was trained by the elders too.' I though grimly as every time I punched, my attack was blocked.  
  
"Calm down cuz." He said calmly, yet again blocking my kicks now," Shouldn't you go see if the girl is alright first before you started trying to kill your favorite cousin?"  
  
I stopped. I was panting hard.  
  
"This is not over." I said briskly.  
  
As I went out the door, I yelled over my back "AND YOUR NOT MY FAVORITE COUSIN!"  
  
"Hai hai" I heard his voice drift from the room as I ran to Kanako's room.  
  
"Kanako?" I asked timidly as I entered her room, after knocking a few times and the answer I received was sobs.  
  
"I-If...If you don't like me, why don't you just tell me t-to leave?" she asked, her head buried in her pillow.  
  
"Its not that... I didn't mean that!" I tried to say to her, defending myself.  
  
"of course y-you meant I-it! I s-should probably leave! T-that would make you v-very happy yes?" she said while she grabbed her trunk, and stuffed her clothes into it hastily.  
  
"W-wait! No, I didn't mean that!" I said nervously, watching her pack. My brain was still trying to register what she said and all I could do was stare as she clicked her trunk shut, part of a dress still hanging out in her haste.  
  
She stormed toward me, I was blocking her way.  
  
"Please, would you please move?" she asked, her eyes puffy from crying.  
  
I finally found my voice.  
  
"NO."  
  
She stared at me blankly. She then tried to push me.  
  
Fortunately for me, it wasn't easy for her. Years of training kept me on edge.  
  
She attempted to push me over, her trunk in front of her.  
  
She was so close to me. I feel her ragged breath on my neck.  
  
I snapped.  
  
I grabbed her trunk and flung it across the room with ease. It crashed into the vase and it came tumbling down, breaking into a million pieces.  
  
Then I grabbed Kanako and held her tight.  
  
I felt her surprise.  
  
I couldn't breathe.  
  
And finally when I could (which was a good 5 minutes later), my face red, and I said "Kanako... don't misunderstand me... you mean the w-world to me."  
  
I let go of her, my hands rested on her waist.  
  
Her mouth was open with wonder.  
  
Her emerald eyes locked mine.  
  
"Did you... did you mean that?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
she suddenely without warning tilted her head up and brushed her lips with mine.  
  
Damn I kissed her back.  
  
+++++  
  
"And it was STARING TO GET GOOD when Mr. Lets ruin everything decided to show up." I said angrily at Eriol.  
  
It was evening now, and I was still fuming that Eriol had barged into the room, only to find us kissing.  
  
"Well, you gotta say, I never saw a couple make up so fast." He joked," one minute you were yelling, the next, kissing. I wonder what's going to happen ne-"  
  
I had hit him with my arm. Kanako was positively a tomato.  
  
"OUCH! What was that for?" he said grumbling, rubbing his nose.  
  
Kanako smiled at me.  
  
"I haven't really looked around the palace... do you mind showing me around?" she asked interested.  
  
"oh! No problem, lets go now." I said.  
  
I offered my hand to her.  
  
She blushed slightly, and took my hand.  
  
Hand in hand we walked out.  
  
If I had turned around again, I would have saw Eriol's smile fall off his face and look at Kanako's retreating back with a frown.  
  
+++++  
  
"Heres the servants chambers... and down there is the kitchens. We have 3... and that's the dining hall..."  
  
Kanako looked interested.  
  
"What's down there?" she asked, pointing to a door.  
  
Magical carvings were all over it. it looked old, as if no one had entered it for a very long time.  
  
"Oh... that's where we put our heirlooms," I said dismissively, "its not very interesting. If we go down here, theres a ballroom..."  
  
Kanako only paused to look at the door for another glance, then she followed me.  
  
+++++  
  
BOOM CRASH BANG SMASH  
  
"WHAT THE-"  
  
it was 2 am in the morning. A loud crash had woken me up.  
  
Grabbing a jacket, I ran out the room, and followed the loud voices.  
  
It led me to the heirloom room.  
  
I ran to my mother, who was talking to her advisor.  
  
"zhe me yang (what is wrong?)?" I asked her, still half asleep.  
  
"Someone tried to break into our heirloom room." She frowned," the person didn't even try to take anything, except for the magical book made by clow reed, our ancestor."  
  
'could it be?' she thought to herself.  
  
"who would want to get that thing? You cant even open it. the key is lost." I said confused.  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
A tired looking Kanako stared at me.  
  
"What happened? I heard a loud crash." She asked, her eyes half open.  
  
"Don't worry, just a robber. It happens all the time." I assured her," no one has ever gotten away with it. no need to worry."  
  
"is that so?" she said very quietly.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Xiao Lang! What happened?"  
  
I turned around and saw Eriol running down the stairs.  
  
"Someone tried to steal your book. I mean, Clow Reed's book" I informed him.  
  
Eriol's voice suddenly matured. 10 times more.  
  
"Someone tried to steal my book?" he said in a deep voice.  
  
"SHOOT man, don't scare me like that! Tell me when your other side is appearing!" I said, my heart going haywire.  
  
Kanako didn't look tired anymore.  
  
"What? Is that you Eriol?" she said in a hyper voice," oOoh your voice sounds sexy!"  
  
She was giggling.  
  
"MORON." I said seething.  
  
"I am the reincarnated Clow Reed." He explained to Kanako with wary eyes.  
  
"oh! Woooowww!!" she said excitingly.  
  
"You know who Clow Reed is?" Eriol/Clow asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh yes! I loved Chinese history." she said promptly.  
  
I glared at Eriol/Clow.  
  
"What with the questioning?" I asked, keeping the anger out of my voice, but not out of my eyes.  
  
"Just asking... free country aint it?" he joked.  
  
Queen Yelan strode over.  
  
"Seems there's a magic barrier protecting the book. Why would there be a magic barrier though?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"The book is protected, because its master has not called to it. Until the one who approaches it with the key of clow, will the book drop its barrier and allow itself to be opened by the true master." Eriol/Clow said.  
  
Kanako's eyes were wide open.  
  
"But... where's the key?" she asked," it must be a tiny thing... where would you find it?"  
  
Eriol/Clow looked at her warily again.  
  
"JEEZ what's wrong with you today?" I snapped at him, noticing the same look her gave her again.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"They say only the ancestor of clow can find the key. It doesn't mean he's the true master, but he's the only one that can find it." he said, his eyes on Kanako.  
  
"C'mon Kanako," I said angrily, grabbing her hand and heading off towards my room.  
  
+++++  
  
"I'm sorry about Eriol, err Clow," I said apologetically," I don't know what gotten into him these days."  
  
"Oh no! Don't worry. I think I was being a little too nosy. I should be the one apologizing. It's just that, Chinese history is very fascinating to me. My father is an archeologist, so I guess I inherited some of that "I must find the artifact!" kind of attitude." She said sheepishly.  
  
"I understand" I said.  
  
I leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"mmm" was all she said before we fell on my bed.  
  
After a few minutes of kissing, she pushed me off.  
  
"I should be going back! Someone might look in to see if I'm there, and wonder where I've gone off too!" she laughed.  
  
"Alright." I said grinning, "But you cant leave –"I bent over and kissed her "- before I give you that, good night."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Good night my prince."  
  
+++++  
  
= Eriol POV =  
  
The girl, Kanako, she was getting on my nerves for some reason. Something was suspicious about the air around her. It wasn't exactly bad, but it annoyed me all the same. Xiao Lang hadn't noticed it. It was like she was suppressing something down... something like her CHI....  
  
She was very interested in the book. The book contained cards. Cards full of POWER. If the cards were let out, they could destroy the world.  
  
My eyes narrowed.  
  
She said she was fascinated in Chinese history. No one could be THIS fascinated in it though.  
  
She asked where the key of clow could be found. Why would she ask that? Was she really the Japanese princess called Kanako?  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
I was the reincarnation of CLOW. I had magically powers stronger than anyone else in china. With the exception of Xiao Lang. And perhaps that girl...  
  
I searched. What is the name of the Kinomoto princess?  
  
Kanako Kinomoto.  
  
Ok, fine, of course she would use the real name.  
  
I silently asked for a photo.  
  
Kanako's face appeared before me.  
  
So she is the princess... I thought. Something seemed wrong though. I was seeing the proof right before my eyes, but I was still uneasy.  
  
I heard a door close.  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
Kanako had just left Xiao Lang's room, her face smiling.  
  
She hadn't noticed me yet.  
  
Her face suddenly turned serious. She bounded back down the stairs, towards the heirloom room.  
  
I silently followed her.  
  
She stood in front of the room.  
  
I stared, wondering what she would do.  
  
She flicked her wrist. The door swung open.  
  
She entered it.  
  
I grabbed my throat to stop myself from gasping.  
  
She stood next to the book.  
  
' I knew it' I thought. She was the one breaking into the heirloom room! She was the one that tried to take the book!  
  
She gazed silently at the book.  
  
"where is the key?" she said softly," I am the destined one to take you, yet I have no key."  
  
I took a step backward. The floor beneath me squeaked.  
  
I damned the maids for leaving water on the floors.  
  
She whirled around and saw me.  
  
There was no use hiding.  
  
"Kanako" I said coldly.  
  
"Eriol, no, Clow Reed" her tone icy.  
  
We stared at one another.  
  
"So... you are the chosen one... or is that something you planted into your head?" I asked, my face grim.  
  
"I know I am the one. I need those cards." She said, her mouth set in a thin line.  
  
"I cant have you telling my secret.." she said, rolling up the sleeves of her nightgown," im sorry Clow Reed. I respect you, but I need those cards. I know you expected it to be someone from your descent, but im sorry."  
  
"You think you can destroy me?" I said.  
  
"No... of course not!" she said with utter surprise," I just need you to... forget"  
  
She flicked her wrist at me.  
  
I saw a blinding flash of light.  
  
The last thing I thought was "shoot... I wasn't prepared for that" before darkness fell over me.  
  
+++++  
  
= Kanako POV =  
  
"Im sorry Mr. Clow Reed." I said softly to him, as I used my magic to get him into his bed," but in order for my revenge, I need those cards..."  
  
I tucked him in, and headed out towards my room.  
  
Before I entered mine, I looked towards Xiao Lang's.  
  
I smiled thinly.  
  
"Xiao Lang WILL get the key for me... and I will do anything to get it."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
oOoh is Kanako really EVIL?!  
  
Don't worry, she's not evil. LoL. There's a reason, but I wont introduce it till mebe next chapter or the next one. Haha.  
  
OK. I know its bothering you. Kanako isn't her real name. I think that just gave it away. But you'll see why she changed her name.  
  
I took this idea of fake identity from the movie: runaway jury. If you don't get it, you will. Don't worry.  
  
I know I updated this like in a day.  
  
The soft ware is coming in 3 days.  
  
And then no more updates for a while for you people.  
  
So im rushing so you guys wont get TOO mad at me. =]  
  
Im in and out.  
  
Miss Kit TayLor.  
  
My Angel EH 


	3. goodbye xiao lang

3rd chapter.  
  
~* You Steal My Heart *~  
  
Ok... I was wrong; the software is going to be installed TODAY. Shootness. Hahaha. Ok, so im going to write the chapter as long and quick as I can. I have a few hours I think. Then I won't see you guys for a bit. Hopefully mebe this weekend I can work on it and send it in.  
  
Lately I've been ditching school. Like hella. Hahaha. I just thought " shoot I don't wanna go to class, and me n my friend just leave from the gates and go makeup shopping. Ehehehe. And freshman sees us leave. I think we are becoming a bad influence. LoL.  
  
Ok, ill stop now. =]  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"kanako?" I rubbed my eyes," what are you doing here?"  
  
I looked around at my surroundings. Kanako stood there, looking seriously at an older man. She didn't seem to notice he was there.  
  
"Father..." she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I was a fool... I shouldn't have done that... when people find out, what will they say?" the elderly man said, his sad eyes on his daughter.  
  
"You wanted to protect her, you didn't want her killed, you didn't know." The girl said soothingly, with a somewhat shaky voice, "Mother wanted this. We will continue to hide her. No one will ever know!"  
  
"But... we've locked her up for so long... she's unhappy. She doesn't know why she is being confined in the underground facilities. So we keep her there. She will never see a flower bloom, or see birds making their nests for their eggs to hatch, she won't ever fall in love..." he said sadly.  
  
"Everything will turn out alright father. You'll see." Kanako said, taking her father's hands in her own.  
  
Xiao Lang's vision swirled.  
  
"What the-"  
  
He had now arrived in a lightened room.  
  
Kanako was now in a bed, sleeping.  
  
The elderly man was there again.  
  
He sat on a seat next to the bed, watching Kanako.  
  
"My poor poor daughter... what will become of you?" he said softly, "for 17 years... 17 years have I locked you up away in this despicable place. Do you hate me for it?"  
  
A tear fell.  
  
I looked at them confused.  
  
"Sakura..." the man said.  
  
My eyes were wide open.  
  
'Sakura? But that's Kanako!" I though in my head.  
  
The room started to swim again.  
  
"Not again...."  
  
Kanako stood before me.  
  
Tears were in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry... please forget me."  
  
A flash of light.  
  
I woke up.  
  
Sweat was pouring down my face.  
  
"That was weird." I though as I went and took a shower.  
  
+++++  
  
I was eating breakfast. The dream had woken me up early. It bothered me. It was just a dream right? So why did I have such a bad feeling about it?  
  
I felt a breath on the back of my neck.  
  
"Xiao Lang... zhao an" said a sleep voice.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Kanako. What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"mm... I heard something downstairs. So I decided to see who it was." She said groggily.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I woke you up." I said apologetically.  
  
"oh no... its fine." She said.  
  
She opened to fridge and grabbed a piece of toast. She popped it into the toaster and sat next to it.  
  
"You know... that kinda thing is what we pay the maids to do" I said amused.  
  
"Oh... well, even though I'm a princess, I enjoy doing these things myself." She said, "I don't mind doing it."  
  
She said there thoughtfully and said as an afterthought" you lazy bum"  
  
I pretended mock anger.  
  
"How DARE you say that I, Li Xiao Lang is LAZY! You're so going to get it!"  
  
I ran after her. She had jumped off the chair and ran around giggling.  
  
I tackled her against a wall.  
  
"Your punishment." I said as coldly as I could make my voice.  
  
"My punishment?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
I bent down and caught her lips.  
  
They were soft...irresistible.  
  
As I began massaging her lips with mine, I heard a cough behind me.  
  
"Damn you Eriol" I said without turning around.  
  
"Why, how did you know it was me?" he said with mock surprise.  
  
"I just could." I said turning around to glare at him.  
  
Eriol turned and looked at Kanako. His eyes suddneley had a glazed look about them. He was acting strangely; he didn't give Kanako that look though.  
  
"Good morning Eriol" she chirped, something different about her too.  
  
'ah whatever, ill never understand them' I thought to myself.  
  
"Good morning" he said, with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Xiao Lang! Come with me to you garden! I want to look around!" Kanko said happily.  
  
"Alright."  
  
+++++  
  
As we entered my garden, she went straight to the cherry blossoms.  
  
"I LOVE cherry blossoms" she said bouncing up and down," don't you Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Yea... they are one of my favorite." I agreed with her," isn't cherry blossoms Sakura in your language?" the dream flashed through my mind. I dismissed it.  
  
"Yea... Sakura... that's right." She said, her voice not so bouncy anymore," what do you think of that name? Sakura."  
  
"Well... uh...it's a pretty name." I said, confused," why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh... no reason. I think the name is nice." She said softly.  
  
"I see."  
  
'She's acting strange' I thought, "what's wrong with her?'  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Let's go back inside ok?"  
  
"Alright" I said, taking her hand in mine.  
  
She grinned at me, and we walked back into the palace.  
  
As we walked through the door, Kanako turned one last time to look at the cluster of cherry blossoms.  
  
+++++  
  
= Kanako POV =  
  
(just a little side note... this is the first time in Kanako POV, cuz if I had done it before, you would have known what was going on right away. So yea. Hahaha)  
  
It was midnight.  
  
"Time for action" I muttered.  
  
I jumped out my window. I agilely landed on my feet, making little noise.  
  
I entered the prince's garden; I strode over to the cherry blossoms.  
  
'Where is it?' I thought,' where is the key of clow?'  
  
Only the prince of China knew in his heart where the key was.  
  
I could tell the Cherry Blossoms were important to him. If I was right, the Key would be somewhere there! The prince himself did not know consciously where it was kept. But subconsciously, he did.  
  
I looked around, letting my magic a little out, hoping it would call for it.  
  
A lone Sakura stood in the middle amiss a flurry of Sakura's.  
  
I looked carefully at it.  
  
I tilted my head.  
  
A flash of light greeted my eyes.  
  
'BINGO' I thought gleefully, as I reached my hand forward, reaching inside the interior of the blossom, and felt something cool between my fingers.  
  
I brought out the shiny object.  
  
It glowed with recognition.  
  
"Father... I'm almost there!"  
  
++++++++++  
  
The next day...  
  
=Kanako POV =  
  
Today would be the last day I needed to stay in the palace. My work was done here. After I retrieved the book of Clow, there was no need for me to stay here any longer.  
  
I glanced at Xiao Lang.  
  
My heart felt like it was being torn. A little.  
  
In the beginning, I felt nothing for the prince. My bumping into the queen was an act. It was my only way of entering the castle.  
  
I pretended to be in love with Xiao Lang in order to gain his trust.  
  
"He's going to be so angry..." I said whispering.  
  
"Who's going to be angry?" a husky voice said behind me.  
  
"Xiao Lang!" I said and cheerfully as I could, giving him a hug.  
  
"Whoa there!" he laughed, "What's the rush?"  
  
"I'm going to miss you." I said softly.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Never mind." I said shaking my head.  
  
That night.....  
  
I snuck downstairs towards the heirloom room.  
  
It was time.  
  
I opened the door with my magic.  
  
"Easy peasy." I muttered.  
  
I approached the book.  
  
I could see the barrier, the barrier that had repelled me when I tried to take it last time.  
  
"no such thing" I thought with a grin.  
  
I took the key out from my pocket. It was glowing.  
  
I took a breath, and pushed the key through the keyhole on the side of the book.  
  
*click  
  
I grabbed the book.  
  
It was time to leave.  
  
'Should I say good-bye to Xiao Lang?' I thought as I ran down the corridor.  
  
I didn't need to think about that anymore. As I turned the corner, I crashed into Xiao Lang himself.  
  
"XIAO LANG!" I nearly yelped as I tried to hide the book behind me.  
  
His eyes flickered to it and he knew.  
  
"So... SO, you were the one all the time." He said, drawing out his words slowly.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Look-"  
  
"And here I thought Eriol was acting weird around you. He was suspicious of you wasn't he? And he was right" his words were icily cold.  
  
"There was a reason!" I said angrily.  
  
"Oh? Ok, so there was a reason. Trying to get some cash out of that? Think you can work the magic that binds it? Tell me, how did you get the key? I am suppose to know where the key is, not you" he said, his arms folded. I could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura." I said softly.  
  
"what?" he asked.  
  
"Sakura, cherry blossoms. They key was in there?" I said softly.  
  
His eyes were blank.  
  
"Wait, Kanako, I don't get it. Why would they be-"  
  
"Sakura, Xiao Lang. Not Kanako, SAKURA." I said, hoping my voice wasn't shaking.  
  
"what-"he said, then realization dawned on his eyes," Sakura... Sakura..."  
  
I looked at him and knew he knew something.  
  
Tears were now coming down my eyes. I had no choice, I had to do it. for me... and for my country... for her....  
  
"Im sorry... please forgive me." I sobbed.  
  
Xiao Lang's eyes showed little surprise. As if he knew what I was going to do.  
  
"I really did love you... please forgive me" I whispered as I raised my hand up, parallel to his eyes.  
  
"Forget!" I cried.  
  
A flash of light.  
  
Xiao Lang was on the ground, his eyes closed.  
  
Using my magic, I returned him to him room. I gently pulled the covers over him.  
  
"Good-bye Xiao Lang... you wont ever remember me, but I wont ever forget you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hurm... yea! Ok, I already know what im going to write next. This chapter wasn't really good. But its going to get better and its going to explain some stuff im sure your confused about.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Until next time I can update!  
  
Miss kit Taylor.  
  
To my angel EH. 


	4. note from author

I just wanted to say this again. I wont be able to update for a while. Look at my other story to see why, if you don't know already.  
  
Ill try and update as soon as I can. I like writing these 2 stories. =]  
  
Miss kit taylor  
  
To my angel EH 


	5. meet Sakura

4th Chapter  
  
Ok... I'm hurrying typing the story, before my dad puts in the software. I'll see if I can finish and put it in. if not, ill put it in some other time.  
  
Yayee! I took SAT's 1!!! I hope I got a score 1300+ so that I don't need to take it anymore! =]  
  
My AP history test if Friday. Wish my luck.  
  
Let's start.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
1 month later...  
  
"Prince Xiao Lang!"  
  
I stood there, glaring at my advisor.  
  
"Yea?" I said, clearly annoyed.  
  
"You've been avoiding it for much too long," he said scolding," you must find yourself a wife quickly! Your 19 for crying out loud! Your father married at 18!"  
  
"One year... big whoop." I said.  
  
"It is your obligations!" the short bald man said, "You are the future ruler of the land! The land is in turmoil! If you do not start doing your duties, your country will fall apart!"  
  
"Then let it fall apart!" I said angrily. I had had enough.  
  
"There is no woman I see worthy! They either want my money, want me for my looks, or want the title of queen of this land! All women are the same! Until I meet the one that loves me for what I have in my heart, I will marry no woman!" I said coldly.  
  
My head started spinning.  
  
"This... feels oddly like... déjà vu." I said muttering.  
  
"I'm going out for a bit." I called over my shoulder to my shocked advisor.  
  
I walked out to my garden.  
  
I went over the to cherry blossoms. My chest felt tight.  
  
'Why does my heart feel like it's going to break every time I look at the cherry blossoms?' I wondered.  
  
My hand reached forward, and I gently plucked a cherry blossom.  
  
"Sa... ku... ra..." I said softly. The Japanese word for Yingfa.  
  
It rang a bell. But why?  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Hey cousin!"  
  
I turned around and saw Eriol coming towards me.  
  
"Wanna come to Japan with me?" he asked grinning, "I heard they got lots of hot chicks there."  
  
"You're going there for a treaty, not for sight-seeing purposes." I said amused.  
  
"Hey... kill two birds with one stone." He grinned," I'm going to be meeting the King of Japan. I heard his daughter is a sight to see."  
  
"Not interested." I said mildly, staring at the Sakura.  
  
Eriol's eyes followed to where mine were looking at.  
  
"Sakura huh?" he said, referring to them in the Japanese word.  
  
"Yeah... I don't know, every time I look at them, I feel like I'm forgetting something..." I trailed off.  
  
"Or someone you mean?" Eriol said mildly, fingering a Sakura.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Never mind... you wanna go? I promise you it'll be worth it..." he said with a promise in his voice, making him sound serious.  
  
"I guess..." I said unconvinced.  
  
"Great, start packing the necessities. We're leaving tomorrow." And with that, he walked back.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"OH JESUS!" I yelled as a car narrowly missed me.  
  
Eriol and I had arrived in Japan. The sweltering heat was near to unbearable, and hot weather made me cranky.  
  
"Welcome to Japan" Eriol said dryly beside me, "I bet their number one death reason is car accidents."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised." I said just as dryly as a car narrowly missed them again," GET A BICYCLE!" I yelled at the driver.  
  
"C'mon Xiao Lang, no use yelling at ignorant ears, lets get in the limousine and get to the castle." Eriol said pulling me.  
  
After an hour drive, we neared the castle.  
  
"Prince Xiao Lang, Ambassador Eriol Hiiragizawa." The driver said formerly, bowing.  
  
They bowed back, and entered the castle.  
  
They were greeted by an elderly man.  
  
I blinked in surprise. I had seen this man! In my dreams!  
  
Before I could say a word though, Eriol started speaking.  
  
"Your highness" he said bowing low, "I am the ambassador of China, and this is Prince Xiao Lang, future King of China."  
  
The elderly man smiled. Crinkles formed near his eyes.  
  
"I am King Fujitaka" he said loud and clear, "you two are very welcome in our humble home."  
  
I bowed politely.  
  
I saw a movement near a door.  
  
A girl had walked in.  
  
Auburn hair and emerald eyes, I felt my breath being sucked away.  
  
She didn't seem to acknowledge that they were there. Instead, she went straight to the man, who he realized was her father, which made her...  
  
"Father, when is Tomoyo coming? "she asked.  
  
"Daughter... I have guest's." the king coughed.  
  
"Oh! Im so sorry! Forgive me!" she said curtsying prettily.  
  
Then she raised her head, and looked at Eriol and I, with horror on her face.  
  
"Um... UM! Oh my god..." and she ran out the room.  
  
I was confused. Eriol just looked amused.  
  
"That is your daughter King Fujitaka?" he asked with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Yes... she is. Her name is... Kanako." He said hesitantly.  
  
"She's beautiful, just as they say" Eriol said, as if he was stating a fact.  
  
"That she is...Well, I believe we are to discuss a treaty, but that can wait till tomorrow. Let us dine first!" the King said smiling.  
  
+++++  
  
I entered the room I would be staying in.  
  
The princess's face haunted my mind.  
  
It was so familiar... so warming...there was something I needed to remember... something I needed to know...  
  
"Shoot, get these thoughts out of your head!" I yelled to myself.  
  
+++++  
  
At the dining table...  
  
"Where is that girl?" King Fujitaka frowned.  
  
They had been eating for half an hour already and the princess had not shown herself.  
  
King fujitaka ringed a bell.  
  
A woman dressed in servant clothes appeard in a second.  
  
"Call my daughter down will you?" the king asked frowning.  
  
"Yes sir" and with that she was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what's got into her today." He said to us apologetically.  
  
"Oh, no worries, it doesn't bother us." Eriol said chewing on a shrimp.  
  
"She's been down hearted after her brother and si-, I mean, brother's accident" the king explained.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, curious.  
  
The old man's eyes lost it happy glint. His face seemed even older now.  
  
"He was assassinated." He said quietly.  
  
I gasped. Eriol looked calm as a cucumber.  
  
"You see... before your country and ours made a pact 2 years ago, there have been numerous attacks on the future king of Japan." Fujitaka said heavily, "One night, one man was successful. He assassinated my son while he was on a carriage riding toward tomoeda, where he was born; He went there to see a lovely woman he had just met. The man was waiting along the road. He was a well-trained man in the martial arts and boarded the carriage and plunged a knife into this chest. He died soon afterward."  
  
I was silent. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Yes... I heard something like that... but wasn't your daughter in the carriage as well? Why wasn't she assassinated too?" he asked.  
  
"I... don't really know why." The king said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully," But she has been the gem of this country, and I'm glad.... I didn't lose her."  
  
The doors burst open and Kanako came in.  
  
"Yes father?" she asked, not looking at either Eriol or I.  
  
"Why aren't you eating with us?" he asked her sternly," you must be polite to our guests!"  
  
"I was feeding Kero." she said simply.  
  
King Fujitaka sighed. "Are you done now?"  
  
"Yes" and with that she sat down next to her father, facing us two.  
  
++++++++++  
  
After the dinner, I walked up the stairs.  
  
I heard stomping. I looked up.  
  
Kanako was flying down the stairs... and noticed me too late.  
  
"KYAHHHH!!!" she yelled as she crashed into me.  
  
"OH ^#$&@)^#$" I yelled as I felt her crash into me, and we rolled down the flight of stairs.  
  
As I saw the approaching floor and wall, and grabbed her around the waist, and protected her.  
  
I looked down at her as we left the last stair.  
  
Her eyes were wide with astonishment  
  
BOOM CRASH.  
  
We crashed into the reading table and at last, crashed into the wall. Or correction, I crashed into the wall for I was trying to protect the princess.  
  
I immediately let go of her in my pain.  
  
My head had hit that reading table.  
  
The room started spinning in circles around me. My head felt clearer.  
  
Then. Memories started to rush towards me.  
  
Kanako...the Key or Clow... the book...  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
I saw Kanako.  
  
I was angry.  
  
"YOU...!" I yelled at her.  
  
I saw her face change from concern, to fear.  
  
She began backing away from me, her eyes wide.  
  
I got up, wincing from the pain, and strode over to her.  
  
She turned around and ran.  
  
She was fast. But I was faster.  
  
I ran ahead of her, slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Then, I turned around to face her.  
  
My features softened.  
  
She looked the same, yet she seemed more radiant than in China.  
  
"Xiao Lang..." she said softly, with fear in her voice.  
  
"Kanako...or should I say, SAKURA" I said.  
  
I was confused.  
  
"Tell me everything. You owe me that much." I said with sarcasm dripping from my mouth.  
  
She winced.  
  
"I.... I-"  
  
I grabbed her shaked her, hard.  
  
"Your not going to trick me anymore do you hear me Kinomoto?" I said through clenched teeth, calling her by her surname.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"You erased my memory didn't you? Why? Was everything a lie? Just to get the clow book? Answer me Kinomoto!" I said, rage in my voice.  
  
She felt small and fragile. Her eyes were sad and distant. I almost felt bad about yelling at her.  
  
"Alright... ill tell it from the beginning."  
  
I looked at her in surprise.  
  
Her voice was full of pain.  
  
********** = Sakura narrative =  
  
I was born, along with my twin sister. She was 2 minutes and 36 seconds older than me. We were healthy babies at birth, and my mother was joyous.  
  
There was a problem though.  
  
Who would take the throne as princess? If Touya, our older brother died, who would take over the throne? The tradition was to kill the younger twin.  
  
There was a legend, that our ancestors were once twins. The two boy twins grew up to be strong and governed. Then came a problem. Who would take the throne? The younger one, or the older one? To let the older one take the throne seemed more logical. Yet the younger brother was jealous. They were twins. Why couldn't he take over the throne? The young twin ran from home and started an army. He rose against his brother. Power corrupted the twins and they died in battle against each other.  
  
To eliminate a problem like this even happening again, they decided if twins were ever born to the royal family, the younger twin was the be killed at birth.  
  
The royal family always seemed to be blessed or cursed, with twins. The younger ones were always killed. It became tradition.  
  
When Kanako and I, Sakura, was born, I was suppose to be killed right away, for I was the younger one. But my mother objected. She loved both of us equally. She was a twin herself, her younger sister was killed at birth. She wanted us to grow up as sisters, and to die, as sisters.  
  
She was desperate; she didn't want to see any of her children killed. So, she asked my father to help her. To help her save me. My father too didn't want to see me killed, but it was tradition, and by not killing me, he was breaking the law of the land.  
  
He loved me, and he loved my mother very much. He said he would be the one to kill me, pretending, as he held me, his child, that he didn't care for me.  
  
He brought me underground, and instead of killing me, gave me to one of the maids, and asked her to hide me for the time being.  
  
The maid hid me, and nursed me for the day.  
  
All the servants said it was wondrous, how I didn't make a peep of a sound. It was as if I understand the situation, and kept my mouth shut to save myself.  
  
For 17 years I lived underground with the servants. For 17 years I didn't ever see the sun, nor smelled the full air. I didn't see a flower bloom, nor see a bird make its nest for its eggs. I was life deprived; yet I was alive.  
  
My mother died when Kanako and I were 5.  
  
She had a heart tumor. Before she died though, she made my father promise to never give me up. If anyone found out I were alive, a network would help me escape. And many peasants in the land were willing to hide the twin of Nadeshiko's, my mother's.  
  
When I turned 17, along with my sister... something terrible happened.  
  
I remember my sister coming down to visit me. She said she was going with Touya to meet his possible future fiancé who lived in Tomoeda, where we were born.  
  
They left. They didn't come back at their appointed time.  
  
My father was worried, and we soon got our answers.  
  
Touya.... And my sister was assassinated. Someone had been waiting for them to come by in their carriage.  
  
Japan was in panic...  
  
There wasn't going to be any inheritance to the throne anymore.  
  
My father, through his grief, knew that he must first take care of his country, before he could mourn over his loss.  
  
He sent out his advisors, who knew I was alive, and had them bring the bodies back.  
  
They quickly buried Kanako in the family grave. They left her grave blank, so that no one would know.  
  
Then, they brought me out. I was to impersonate my sister.  
  
They locked me in a room for a while, telling the people that Kanako was still alive, and she would still govern the country.  
  
I was finally let out, thanks to the death of my sister.  
  
I was angry... and sad.  
  
I swore revenge on the man the assassinated my siblings.  
  
My family has deep magic inside of us.  
  
I read out history, and it stated that the 14 generated, the younger twin, would possess the power to the clow cards.  
  
I heard they were in the possession of the Li Clan.  
  
I set out for Hong Kong at once.  
  
I knew I couldn't just come in and take it. The security was too great. I needed to get in using trust.  
  
That's when I met you.  
  
After I acquired the clow cards, I came back and trained for a month.  
  
********** I looked at Sakura. I never knew she had this kind of life.  
  
"Do you see now?" she asked softly, "that's why I needed the clow cards. That why I broke in and took them."  
  
I nodded tightly.  
  
"But something happened that I didn't expect." She said, turning to me, smiling.  
  
"And what... is that? I asked, my heart thumping. I loved her smile.  
  
"I... fell in love with you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ahahahah!!! Now you know why! *me wearing my triumphant smile*  
  
Now you know why I called her Kanako, instead of Sakura! MOahhahahahah!!! (can you tell im pleased with myself? LoL)  
  
well, I HOPE that was enjoyable. It took a while to write! After I get off the comp, my dad's installing. So yeaaa! THIS is going to be last update. Unless he forgets. Again. Hahahaha. I don't think it'll work this time.  
  
Miss Kit Taylor  
  
To my angel EH 


	6. Meiling

5th Chapter  
  
~* Hong Kong Crisis *~  
  
Well... my dad forgot again, so I'm trying to update in a jiffy again. =]  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
= Sakura POV =  
  
"I... fell in love with you."  
  
The words fell from my mouth.  
  
I could see his face was red and surprised, and I'm sure mine was not too far from that description.  
  
"You... do?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"No! I'm lying." I said and turned around, smiling to myself.  
  
I felt arms circle around me.  
  
I held my breath.  
  
"Why... did I fall in love with such a stubborn, lying, trickster." He murmured in my ear.  
  
I felt chills run down my back.  
  
And all I did was smile and put my hand on his arms.  
  
"Sakura, will you –"  
  
BAM  
  
"Hey guys I heard some crashes. What's going on... oh."  
  
Eriol had entered through the room.  
  
If looks could kill, Eriol would have been standing there as a pile of cinders.  
  
"Oh... well... I guess I came in at a bad time?" he said sheepishly as Xiao Lang let go of me and started advancing on him with a killer look.  
  
There was no time for murder though.  
  
The door opened and in came a gorgeous raven-haired girl.  
  
Her amethyst eyes went immediately to me.  
  
"Sakuraaa!" she cried, running towards me with outstretched arms.  
  
"Tomoyo! When did you get here?" I said happily as I embraced my cousin.  
  
"Just now! Wow! I haven't seen you in months! You look even cuter than ever! I must make new clothes for you! Ohohoho!" she said laughing.  
  
"Ehehe...heh." I sweat dropped.  
  
Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol and Xiao Lang standing there gaping at her.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I got just a little carried away there!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
'Just a little?' I thought, and I was sure by Eriol's and Xiao Lang's expressions that their thought weren't too far away from mine.  
  
She bowed towards them. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji, Sa- I mean, Kanako's cousin. Hajimemashite" she was flustered.  
  
I ran forward.  
  
"Oh don't worry Tomoyo. They know." I explained.  
  
Eriol's eyes were confused.  
  
"What... how did you know I knew?" he asked.  
  
"Well... when I erased your memory, I realized that even if I erased yours, Clow Reed's would still remember." I said smiling.  
  
His eyes twinkled.  
  
"I see... you are worthy of the clow cards." He said approvingly.  
  
Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Are you... are you Sakura's BOYFRIEND!?" she yelled.  
  
I tripped.  
  
"NO. Absolutely not! "I said, blushing.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT" Xiao Lang snarled, looking at Eriol with a death glare.  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!" he said smiling. He took me by the waist and twirled around. He set me down lightly and looked in Xiao Lang's direction, looking for a reaction.  
  
And he got one.  
  
"THAT IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN." Xiao Lang yelled as he leaped forward.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"C'mon Tomoyo... lets go into the other room where there's less noise." I said, leading the way for Tomoyo out the room.  
  
Once out of the room, I updated her on all the events that had happened in the last few months she was not there.  
  
"I have the clow cards now... I've been training for a month. I have a good grip on it." I said determinedly.  
  
"I can avenge my brother and sister now." I said to her.  
  
Her eyes held a worried glint.  
  
"Sakura... how are you going to find him? I mean... he could be anywhere. Besides, what if you get hurt? The nation cannot survive without you." She said softly.  
  
"I have to," I said stubbornly," its true that my sisters death was the one that let me finally come out, but I hate it. I would rather be stuck down underground than have her dead. I can't forgive him. Twins have a bond. I've lost mine."  
  
Tomoyo was silent.  
  
"And... and Touya, even though he called me monster all the time, he always came to visit me. Every day, along with Kanako. It's killing me. Knowing their deaths is giving me this air I'm breathing now." I choked.  
  
"Well... you know what is best for you. If revenge is really what you want, the do so. But remember, your brother and sister wouldn't want you to be a murderer just for them." Tomoyo said wisely, her eyes misting up.  
  
I was silent as we walked towards our bedrooms, oblivious to the ongoing fight below us.  
  
++++++++++  
  
=Tomoyo POV =  
  
I awoke to the soothing sounds of birds chirping outside my window.  
  
I yawned and got out of bed.  
  
I opened the window and peered outside and saw the beauty of Japan.  
  
The verdant landscape was beautiful.  
  
I started singing softly:  
  
~~~~ I'm sleeping  
  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
  
Then all at once I wake up  
  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
  
Before I go insane  
  
I hold my pillow to my head  
  
And spring up in my bed  
  
Screaming out the words I dread ....  
  
"I think I love you"  
  
I sang louder.  
  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
  
I didn't know how to deal with  
  
And so I just decided to myself  
  
I'd hide it to myself  
  
And never talk about it  
  
And did not go and shout it  
  
When you walked into the room .....  
  
"I think I love you"  
  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
Believe me  
  
You really don't have to worry  
  
I only want to make you happy  
  
And if you say  
  
Hey, go away, I will  
  
But I think better still  
  
I'd better stay around and love you  
  
Do you think I have a case?  
  
Let me ask you to your face  
  
Do you think you love me?  
  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
I don't know what I'm up against  
  
I don't know what it's all about  
  
I've go so much to think about  
  
Hey!I think I love you!  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way  
  
I think I love you  
  
So what am I so afraid of?  
  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
  
A love there is no cure for  
  
I think I love you  
  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
  
Though it worries me to say  
  
I've never felt this way...  
  
~~~~  
  
I took a breath.  
  
I heard clapping behind me.  
  
I whirled around, to see Eriol standing at the frame of the door room, smiling.  
  
"your singing is beautiful." He complimented.  
  
I flushed.  
  
"Oh... oh, I'm not that great." I said looking down at my feet.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your singing is wondrous. I wondered where Sakura learned such singing techniques from."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"She has talent. I didn't really teach her much." I said humbly.  
  
He didn't respond. He was studying me.  
  
"Y-yes? Is there something wrong?" I said stuttering.  
  
He sauntered over and looked at me deep in the eyes.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes do you know that Ms. Daidouji?" he said.  
  
"Tomoyo is fine." I said looking into his azure eyes, "and... and your eyes are nice too!" I blurted.  
  
'omg... I must sound like a total idiot!" I thought. ' tomoyo you baka baka!"  
  
Eriol laughed.  
  
"If both our eyes match, then we should too yea?" he said casually.  
  
"What... what does that mean?" I asked  
  
"Ahaha! Nothing." He said brushing off my question.  
  
"XIAO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" a voice screamed.  
  
Eriol and I froze.  
  
"What-"I started but Eriol interrupted me.  
  
"oh god..." was all he said before he grabbed my hand and we rushed out of room.  
  
++++++++++  
  
= Xiao Lang POV =  
  
I was drinking water when I heard a very familiar voice scream,  
  
"XIAO LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"  
  
I choked.  
  
"oh shit..."  
  
I didn't take more than 3 steps when a blur came rushing at me.  
  
I yelped.  
  
BOOM  
  
A girl with jet-black hair and ruby eyes hugged me tight across my waist and her eyes were on mine.  
  
"XIAO LANG!" she said gleefully," you thought you could get away from me by coming to the retched place? You thought wrong!"  
  
"MELING, GET-OFF-ME!" I said exacerbated.  
  
"No way!" she said angrily," why did you come here? You left me in Hong Kong all by myself!"  
  
"Um... excuse me?"  
  
I turned around from my position on the ground.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol stood at the doorway looking at him and Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo's face was of confusion. Eriol's looked slightly annoyed. And Sakura's.... silent anger.  
  
"Look... I can explain" I said to Sakura.  
  
Meiling looked at the Sakura with pure loathing.  
  
"Who are you?" she said boldly.  
  
"I am Princess Kanako, of Japan." She said stiffly.  
  
"Xiao Lang! How can you associate with that... that ugly girl!" Meiling said in disbelief.  
  
"Don't call her that." I said through clenched teeth. She was going to ruin everything!  
  
"Excuse me, for being ruse, but may I ask who are you?" Sakura asked her coldly.  
  
Before I could stop the conversation, Meiling repied.  
  
"I am Prince Xiao Lang's fiancé." She said, emphasizing fiancé.  
  
Sakura looked thunderstruck.  
  
"Oh... i... see." She said confusion blinding her.  
  
"Its over Meiling! We aren't engaged anymore!" I hissed at her.  
  
"Don't lie Li. Its still official." She said smirking.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Before I could do anything else, Meiling had bent forward and kissed me.  
  
I was so in shock I didn't do anything as I felt her force her tongue in my mouth.  
  
I pushed her.  
  
"Get off me!" I yelled at her.  
  
But the damage had been done.  
  
Sakura looked like she had been slapped.  
  
"Well, Li," She said coldly at me, "I'm going upstairs."  
  
She turned and stomped away.  
  
It felt like someone had taken a cold bucket of water and poured it over me.  
  
"Sakura-"I croaked.  
  
Tomoyo sent me a death glare and turned and ran after Sakura.  
  
Eriol was glaring at Meiling.  
  
"Why cant you just accept that Xiao Lang doesn't like you Meiling? He never has." Eriol said with silent fury.  
  
I didn't wait to hear what she would say.  
  
I ran after Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
++++++++++  
  
I approached Sakura's room, and took a deep breath and I opened her door.  
  
What I saw almost broke my heart.  
  
Sakura was on her bed sobbing. Tomoyo was next to her helpless, not knowing what to do.  
  
When I entered, Tomoyo glared at me.  
  
She got off the bed and walked toward me. As she passed me, she said, "This is your fault Li. Fix it." and with that, she left the room, closing the door softly.  
  
I went towards the bed hesitantly.  
  
Sakura had now stopped crying and was sniffing.  
  
"Sa-"my voice cracked "Sakura..."  
  
She didn't lift her head but continued to sniff.  
  
"Do you love her?" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Of course not." I said in a solid tone.  
  
"Then...why were you engaged to her?" she asked, sniffing again.  
  
"Because...." I thought, should I tell her the truth?  
  
"Because... I DID love her." I said quickly.  
  
Sakura finally looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
Despite that, her face still looked beautiful.  
  
"But... But I love YOU now. I fell out of love with her when she hurt my nanny. I found she wasn't the right girl for me" I said quickly, seeing more tears spilling down her face.  
  
I was uncomfortable. I wasn't good at telling my feelings, but I knew if I didn't, Sakura would understand.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I... I believe you." She said with a shaky voice.  
  
"Sakura...will... will you go out with me?" I said, my voice trembling, waiting for an answer.  
  
She looked at me long and hard.  
  
I felt my heart drop.  
  
"You don't even need to ask. You know my answer." She said, laughing.  
  
I grinned.  
  
I grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
I felt her kiss back. I was in heaven.  
  
"You promise... you promise you will always love me?" she said, asking hesitantly.  
  
"Of course... only love you." I said.  
  
I had opened my heart to her; let her see the side I had been hiding for years. Of course I loved her a lot.  
  
"That's... good." She said softly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
I looked in the room.  
  
I saw Xiao Lang hugging the Princess, kissing her.  
  
I saw red.  
  
"Princess... you will regret taking the man I love away from me." I cackled evilly.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Eriol smiled.  
  
"Things are sure getting interesting.." I said softly.  
  
I felt a lamp hit my head.  
  
"OUCH!" I yelled, and glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"Stop talking to yourself. Do you know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" she said retorting.  
  
"Does being madly in love with you count?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
I laughed.  
  
++++++++++  
  
= Sakura POV =  
  
it was night. I opened the clow book. The cards came out in a flurry and circled me. I could feel their strength.  
  
"Kanako... Touya... I'm almost ready." I whispered.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ok, this one was shorter. The song took up a bunch of room. =]  
  
thanx for reviewsss. Does having little reviews mean that my fanfic isn't good? Cuz, if people don't like it, theres really no point in continuing it. hahaha. Ill see. Ill write few more chapters. Tell me what you guys think. For reals. I don't want to spend my time writing something that wont get read. Hahaha.  
  
Miss kit  
  
=to my angel EH= 


	7. note from author

Just like my other story. I need ideas. Throw anything at me and ill give it a try. My ideas are being sucked dry. =] LoL.  
  
Also, I found the BEST FANFIC WRITER. Im dead serious.  
  
Kayjuli. That's her penname.  
  
I recommend power of two hearts.  
  
Miss Kit. 


End file.
